Two Peas In A Mental Asylum - Hidan
by AngelicPeach
Summary: Cleopatra Jackson is a patient in Rain Asylum, what happens when she meets Hidan? And why are the rest of the Akatsuki in there? Rated M for swearing and Lemons later on.


_I hate this place… There's no one to talk to_ I sighed  
I was put in Rain Asylum for being bi-polar, short-tempered, schizophrenic and having split-personality as well as being prone to anxiety and panic attacks.  
"Come now, Cleo, time to take your shot" The nurse took my hand and dragged me to the medical ward.  
I sat on the chair as she strapped my arms and my legs, to make sure that if I had a schizophrenic episode, she'd be safe from hard, ha, as if she ever cared about mine.  
I winced as the needle pierced my skin, I watched her push the needle head, the liquid from it entering my blood stream.  
She took the needle out and press a cotton ball to the wound.  
"Alright, you're good to go" She spoke as she put tape to the cotton ball so it would stay, "I said you can go" She spoke  
_Is she retarded?_ I thought to myself before I coughed, "I'm kinda, you know, strapped down" I glared  
"Oh, right"  
I rolled my eyes, wanting to face-palm myself before she untied me.

I got up and rubbed my wrists before I walked out, bumping into a guard on the way who immediately pinned me up against the wall.  
"Watch where you're going, freak" He spat before he walked off.  
I breathed in and out deeply, trying to calm myself from digging my nails into his neck and ripping out his jugular.  
"Cleo, are you okay?" I turned and saw Jassie, my therapist.  
She leaned in close and whispered in my ear, "I saw everything, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to rip out his throat" She smiled before she started walking off, "Don't forget, you have an appointment at 5, don't miss it!"  
I nodded my head and started walking back to my room.

"Who are you?" I hissed at the person on my bed  
"Hidan bitch, you?"  
I snarled before I ran up and pinned him against the wall, "Call me a bitch one more time and I will rip out your throat with my teeth!" I snapped.  
"CLEO! Drop him, now!" I turned and saw Master Kane.  
"You're lucky, asshole" I dropped him and walked out, shoulder-barging Master Kane on the way.  
"And where do you think you're going?" He asked  
"My appointment" I snapped before I walked to the therapists office

* * *

"Uh, Hidan, is it?"  
"Yep" I grinned, staring at the nurse up and down, she wasn't that hot, but I considered her bangable.  
"Alright, you are going to be sharing a room, I hope you don't mind. Room 176 please, Johnson"  
I followed Johnson to my room and laid on the bed before some random bitch walks in.  
"Who are you!?" She hissed  
I looked at her up and down and grinned, "Hidan, bitch, you?"  
She snarled, like, actually snarled before she ran up and pinned me against the wall, "Call me a bitch one more time and I will rip out your throat with my teeth!" She snapped  
"CLEO! Drop him now!"  
She turned her head to see a prepped up asshole in a suit.  
"You're lucky, asshole" She dropped me before she walked out  
"Sorry about that there, Cleo's… well… She different" He told, "By the way, if you don't want her to make through on her threat, get off her bed" He told before he walked off  
I smirked, fuck that, she was fuckin' sexy when she was pissed off.

* * *

"Heard about your new roommate, Cleo"  
"He pissed me off" I sighed  
"So I heard, now… Do you wanna talk more about your parents?"  
"Nah"  
"What then?"  
"To be honest… I just wanna sit here in silence… I'd do that in my room but I can't now"  
"Cleo, I am here to help you, you know that"  
"I know, Jass… I know, I just… I don't know anymore" I inhaled, stopping the tears from falling, "I have been here 3 years, it's all getting to me, I just want to go outside, to be normal, or how normal I can be"  
"Cleo, these disorders, they aren't stopping you from being who you want to be"  
"I know" I sighed  
"Chin up, okay sweetie? I'm always here if you need me, alright? Any time of the night. Now, I heard that you're working on a new artwork?"  
I nodded my head, "I'm really excited for this one"  
"Good, that's good, that's something that you can be happy for, something you can smile about"  
I nodded my head  
"Alright, I will see you on Wednesday okay, don't forget, chin up" She smiled  
I nodded my head and waved goodbye before I walked back to my room

"Okay, seriously, get the fuck off my bed, or we're gonna have a fuckin' problem!" I hissed, slamming my door shut  
He smirked and got up and walked over to his bed  
"Thank you, prick. Now was that so hard?"  
"Sure was baby-doll" He smirked again, oh how I wanted to rip his lips off  
I inhaled, ignoring him before I grabbed out my paints and brushes from my draw and pulled over my canvas  
I looked at it and stared for a few moments

"Watcha' doin there babe?" He asked  
I gritted my teeth, I hated being called babe or baby, I wasn't one.  
"None of your fuckin' business, now if you don't stop being a fuckin' smart-ass, this paint brush if gonna get rammed into your fuckin' SKULL!" I hissed, "Nope, fuck this, I'm going for a walk"  
I put down my brush and walked outside, grabbing my smokes as I did  
I sat underneath a tree, inhaling the nicotine before someone sat beside me

"New room-mate pissing you off, huh?" I looked and saw Jassie  
"Yeah… How'd you tell?"  
"You rarely smoke nowadays, Cleo. I could tell something was up"  
"He just, everything he fuckin' does pisses me off so much! I almost went to ram my paint brush into his skull"  
"Now, Cleopatra, you know that if you do that you'll get sent back into the cell, don't do that, for me alright? If you ever need something to calm down, don't forget, you have that" She touched my necklace  
I looked and it and opened the locket, on one side there was a photo of me and my brother and the other was me and my sister.  
My parents casted me off as none of their problem, my brother and sister were the only people who cared about me, they both visit me every chance they get.

"Come on, your brother and sister will be here in a week, you get to see him and Isis"  
"I know, I'm excited for that too"  
"Good, alright, you better get inside soon, sun's setting and you know Kane won't let you out after dark" She stood up, "Bye Cleo"  
"Bye Jass" She walked off  
I sighed, relighting my cigarette before I put it out and just stared at the stars that were starting to show through

"Come on, Cleo, get to your room" I looked up and saw Johnson  
"Alright" I took his hand as he helped me up  
I smiled and walked off back to my room where I saw Hidan asleep in his bed  
I half smiled and pull the blanket over him to cover his body which was my mistake since he grabbed my wrist, half attempted to break it.  
"Shit… Sorry Cleo" He let go of my wrist  
"It's okay, you looked cold, that's all" I half smiled to him  
I grabbed my cookie monster pyjamas and walked into my bathroom and got changed before I walked out and laid on my bed


End file.
